Pacific Oil Rig
Pacific Oil Rig Speedway, formerly known as United States Pacific Oil Rig Complex 2, is a former Utica Rallycross Series race track. Construction Rio Grande Oil Concern, an oil company located in Brownsville, Texas, had been scouting for places to build a new oil derrick to expand their business. However, Texas had become a haven for oil companies and thus, had little room left for expansion. C.E.O. Bruce Bartins, purportedly during a poker game in Reno, Nevada, was made aware of the potential of oil off the coasts of Guam in the Pacific Ocean. Though many of the company's employees were skeptical of this claim, a scouting team was assembled to detect oil. Sure enough, two oil patches were found. Bartins wanted to construct offshore oil rigs on the sites, but EPA concerns halted construction. However, the Arabian Oil Crisis of 1973 put the nation in a panic, resulting in Rio Grande Oil Concern getting clearance to drill. Two oil rigs were built, United States Pacific Oil Rig Complex 1 '''and '''United States Pacific Oil Rig Complex 2, both located ninety-six miles off the shores of Guam and twenty-three miles apart longitudinally. Ground broke on both sites on November 18th, 1973. Complex 1 was completed March 3rd, 1974. Complex 2 was completed March 17th, 1974. The rigs were staffed by two hundred workers. Operation and Decline Rio Grande Oil Concern saw a boost in profits throughout the seventies and early eighties from the two complexes. However, maintenance costs began to climb as the company struggled to compete against foreign entities. In 1994, the Complex 1 tap dried up, having exhausted all oil underneath. The facility was shut down October of that year and the rig was destroyed by a tropical storm in 1998. Complex 2 continued to provide oil, but despite the insurance money from Complex 1's destruction, Rio Grande was in a financial crisis by 2000. Rio Grande sold the oil rig to the Hisikawa Oil Company, a Japanese oil entity with several rigs off the coast of Japan. Operations continued at Complex 2 until 2013, when the derrick finally dried up. Acquisition Season 2 of the Utica Rallycross Series ran into an issue late in the season. Race nineteen, held the previous season at Panakanuai Atoll, was called off by the race promoters with little notice just before the event in Seoul, South Korea. Resort and track owner Anote Togo claimed the cancellation was due to "negative environmental impact and noise pollution." Scrambling for a venue for the second to last race, Utica Rallycross Series staff, who were in Japan for the Toyota event, found an article that announced the dismantling of United States Pacific Oil Rig Complex 2. Intrigued by the shape of the structure and the concept, an offer was made to the Hisikawa Oil Company to purchase the facility before it was dismantled. An undisclosed priced was settled upon and the facility was quickly refurbished to hold a racing event. Layout The track is considered one of the most unusual racetracks in both the Utica Rallycross Series and the world, consisting of steep inclines that traveled up and down the top of the facility, spanning about eight stories. The track ended with a hefty plunge off the side of the oil rig and onto a nearby barge which contained the finish line. Cars were carted back via a ferry between the finishing barge and a platform located under the facility. Cars were brought to the starting line via a former heavy cargo elevator. URCS Season 2 Chris Aurelio was the first car to take the track. His car was battered about by the many harsh elevation changes, before eventually wrecking on the barge, failing to finish the event. Cassandra Renzi, the second car up, was the first driver to complete the circuit. The lead changed hands several times in the early-going before being taken by the seventh car up, Adam Dunlap, who was leading the points by a large margin over teammate Tyler Benoit. Dunlap's time held strong, keeping the lead for most of the event. However, Dillon Young, the twenty-second car to attempt the track, was able to edge out Dunlap by two tenths of a second, scoring his second career victory. Adam Dunlap, who finished second, locked the Season Two Utica Rallycross Series Championship leaving the event, despite Benoit placing fifth in the race. Closing While Utica Rallycross Series LLC. was initially pleased by the interesting event, maintenance costs for the facility proved to be too high. Additionally, projected attendance was near non-existent and drivers were highly critical of the event. The track was closed several months after the Season 2 finale and the track was fully dismantled on April 2nd, 2015. Controversy Drivers were very vocal about the danger the racetrack provided the driver, citing the massive drop at the finish as an example. Driver Joseph Onesto, despite finishing third, called the track "a maze of a circuit," while Alex May described the track as being "scary." Teams were also displeased with number of cars that were ruined by falling into the ocean waters and, while no drivers were hurt, many reported back problems and extreme soreness following the event. Several fans also complained the the track was too much of a wild card to be the penultimate event to the championship. While many were critical, driver Seth Cole enjoyed the circuit, saying in his post-race interview "DNF'd but I don't care. WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Legacy Pacific Oil Rig Speedway has two records in the Utica Rallycross Series; largest freefall jump and lowest spectator attendance. A grand total of eight non-team affiliated fans bought tickets to see the event. Including hospitality groups, the number was bumped up to twenty-three. Category:Tracks